Monstrous Return
Monstrous Return is the twentieth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang decide to head back to Coolsville to relax and see their parents, to take a long break from mystery-solving. But when heading back, they must solve the mystery of a haunted highway. Synopsis The gang drive along a highway but are attacked by the Highway Haunter. Fred is driving along the highway. Everyone is talking about how much they want to get to Coolsville. Shaggy and Scooby have brought along gigantic quantities of food "in case we get a little hungry". The food at first took up huge quantities, and then it quickly disappeared. Shaggy asks Fred for a rest stop, and Fred says the Mystery Machine could use some gas, so they stop at a little store called Cindy's Gas Station. They go inside, and buy some water bottles and food. The owner, Cindy Quask, says there is a monster here on the loose. It is called the Highway Haunter. It's really tripled her business. The gang pay when they hear a huge roar outside. They go outside and find the Highway Haunter (in a huge, open car) trying to destroy the Mystery Machine. Fred gets inside the Mystery Machine and the ghost goes away. The gang wonders what that is. Cindy has disappeared, but Velma sees a tourist place down the road. Fred says to split up;he and Daphne go to where the Highway Haunter seemingly went and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma go to the tourist center. Following the haunter's trail, there seems to be nothing, which is odd. The guy should've left tire tracks. Then they see the light go on in the storage rooms at the store. They go back inside and there is Cindy. She shows them her new designed tire, which leaves no tire tracks and can be in other forms. She also shows them her garage. There is a car like the Haunter's but it is blue. Fred and Daphne thank her and go back to looking on the highway. There is nothing. At the tourist center, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby have met a guide called Paul Weck, giving guided tours. He would like business. He asks if they want a tour and they reply no. He tells them about the Highway Haunter as a "free sample". He says he was a robber in the '80's who stole gold and hid it. He was eventually caught and the gold was eventually found, but he said he would bury the gold here once again, and now here he is! Paul goes off, and a man comes in protesting against tours. This guy's name is Mr. Bilk, and he does not like how they are just showing him off. He says if the people here are scared they will go. Velma says to go back to the gang. On the way back, the Highway Haunter finds them and chases them! Finally they get back. Velma tells Fred to set a trap. Fred will use the Mystery Machine as bait, with Scooby and Shaggy inside. When the Haunter comes, Fred and the girls will pour oil over the highway, thus inducing that it is slippery, and the Highway Haunter will slip on it, into a big net. The trap works, but both the Mystery Machine and the Highway Haunter car go into the net. The Highway Haunter was Cindy, in order to increase her business. The episode ends in a cliffhanger, that the gang is just arriving in Coolsville. Cast and characters Villains *Highway Haunter Suspects Culprits Locations *Haunted Highway **Haunted Highway Tourist Center **Cindy's Gas Station Notes/trivia *This is based on Are We Scared Yet? in Scooby-Doo issue 18 (DC Comics). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Mr. Bilk's hair was brown at the end, despite it being black throughout the episode. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Cindy probably never could have pulled this off, because there was no holographic image, but when the gang are in the store, they hear roaring outside and go out, and Cindy is already there dressed as the Highway Haunter. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "And I would've gotten-" "Yeah, yeah, we know, now could you speed it up a bit?" - Cindy Quask and Daphne "The Haunted Highway is famous throughout the world! Actually just the towns next to it but that makes it sound better!" - Paul Weck "What? Mr. Bulk? But you're an old man! You are so not a hunk!" - Velma Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1